


Well that happened

by Lillipad760



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But I dont blame Dean here, Food Kink, I blame Cas, M/M, Sam Ships It, This is not great, a touch of possessive Dean as well heheheh, and the way he eats ice cream, cas and ice cream, sam is me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillipad760/pseuds/Lillipad760
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team goes out for ice cream to celebrate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well that happened

     It was a simple case really; just a quick slice of heads at a vamp's nest. Them having the lives they had though, they  _had_ to go celebrate a case without unnecessary complications. Cas was temporarily human, so he had tagged along on the hunt. Dean had been training him for a month or so, and they had gotten reacquainted during this time. Dean had been harboring some rather... unwanted thoughts  _and feelings_ about the former angel. He, of course, decided it best to ignore all these things in his mind. That was, until they went to celebrate their hunt. 

"Let's go classic on this one, and just go out for ice cream? We always get beers, or some sort of alcohol, other times we buy extra expensive food, but today I think we need to go way calm on this one." Sam, the genius moose he was, came up with the idea. And of course, neither Cas nor Dean could argue with him, so they went out for ice cream.

"Ok let's get going." And with that they all rounded into the Impala and drove to the nearest Dairy Queen in town. As they pulled up, Dean didn't expect anything but a simple night out and some Dairy Queen.

"I'll have the medium French Silk Pie Blizzard, my brother here will have a large Oreo Blizzard, and my friend will have a vanilla cone, no dip please." The worker was in-between Sam and Dean's height, with longish black hair and crisp blue eyes. His name tag said  _Branden._ Dean might even hit on this guy before he had met Cas, and if Sam wasn't here. Then Dean noticed that the guy wouldn't stop  _looking_ at Cas. It was kinda pissing him off until the guy full on  _winked_ at him. _without_ growling, Dean simply put his arm around Cas' waist(very non-heterosexually I might add), gave the dude a threatening death glare, and guided him to their table for the evening right in the middle of him saying something to Cas. Dean was 100% OK with ignoring the looks Sam was giving him(and his arm) at the moment. He could seriously stop at any given moment and Dean would not care. 

"Dean, what shall we practice  when we get home? I w-was wondering if w-you could, um... continue to teach me h-how to be human. IF that's ok with you, I mean."

"Ya, sure. I have no problem with helping ya Cas." So apparently, the (maybe not so) platonic eyese-eye contact between Cas and Dean was too much for Sam, as he was currently faking a coughing fit. Just before Dean could snap at his brother, Branden called them up to get their treats. 

"Large Oreo for the big guy, pie for Mr. Unfriendly, and a vanilla cone for the angel." He did  _not_ just say that. Right? Ummmm, ya no. 

"Thanks for doing your job and all, but even if I come off "unfriendly" to you, it doesn't mean that you get to hit on my friend and act like a complete asshat. Now my brother is going to pay you, sense I can't look at your face any longer, and you're going to leave Cas here alone. For ever." Dean then gave the douche a sarcastically polite nod and guided Cas back to their table in the same manner as before. Dean was planning on ignoring Sam's apologies to the guy, saying dumb stuff like "Still blindly in love" and "Head in ass where the dick should be". Whatever that means. 

"Are you ok Dean? You seem a bit irritated." _Ya well maybe I don't want some ass hitting on what I want to be **mine.**_

"De-"

"Here we are!" _Saam_ "Dean, here's yours, Cas, and then mine!" Perfectly timed Sam interrupted right in the middle of Cas saying something. 

     Well, Dean was  _so wrong_ when he thought that the Branden guy was the worst thing he'd have to deal with in this God forsaken Dairy Queen. That stands. Well, until Cas starts eating his ice cream. He starts going at it like it's the most amazing thing to ever touch his lips. Cas licks at it and  _moans!!!_ Full on fucking moans! His pretty,blue eyes have long sense shut, and the former angel is completely lost in this porno-like world of his. 

And  _son of a bitch_ when a small drip falls down his hand and he just stuffs the  _whole finger_ in his mouth and sucks on it. Dean is done. His Blizzard is pretty much just a milk shake, but does he care? No! 

Dean will forever deny any notion that he got a boner in that store. That said, it doesn't mean he didn't.

"W-why did _mmmmgh_ neither o-of you _mm_  inform me on  _uugh_ ice cre-cream?"  _Jesus!_

"Well we don't have a solid reason for that, but that's not how you eat ice cream Cas." Dean's annoying little brother is about to ruin this show for him, but he's  _having none of it damn it!_

"A man can eat ice cream how ever he damn pleases Sammy! You're fine Cas. Just maybe, tone down the noises a tad."  _Or don't_

"Thank you, Dean." And with that he's right back to it! Possible  _even more seductive!  
_

And then, Cas get's to the actual cone part, but he first takes his tongue and flicks it down, and _God help_  This is doing nothing for unwanted boner friendship killer _The Sequel._

"uuug" That wasn't Cas. Shit. That was  _Dean!!! Son of a_   **bitch!**  

'Um, Dean? You ok over there?" Dean could go without that smirk thank you very much Sam. 

"Ya, ya 'm fine."

"Ok well, I'm going to go to the restroom. Maybe you two should talk while I'm gone." Gosh Sam could be so ANNOYING.

"Dean, I think I know what area of being human I'd like to explore." Great. Please be normal human shit, please be normal human shit _please please please_.

"I would like you to explain sex to me." Fuck life. 

"Umm. Ya sure. I- I can, uh, manage that. Cas." How was he supposed to do this? 

"So you will engage in sexual activities with me?" Wait,  **WHAT?????!**  

"What?!" The actual hell?!?!?!

"I belive to be in love with you Dean, and though I have tried to suduce you it doesn't seem to get my message across. I decided I should just ask you pointblank. If you don't wish to speak to me any longer than I can easily go find a new place to live. I'll-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, I don't want you to go. I- I, ya know, feel the same way about you." Dean was trying not to get chick-flicky, but this is  _Cas._ There's a little room for fluffy stuff. 

"This is wonderful!! Shall we wait to tell Sam?"

"Nah, I think he'll notice." And with that, Dean grabbed Cas and kissed him. Hard. They didn't stop until Sam came back from the bathroom. Dean will forever relish in the glare Branden was giving the new couple. 

* * *

Sam, on the car ride home noticed a deference in their behaviors. 

"We should go out for ice cream more often huh?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any and all mistakes I made. Feel free to send prompts. Hope you enjoyed reading that ^-^


End file.
